


Nobody But Me

by pineneedle



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineneedle/pseuds/pineneedle
Summary: New Nickie Heat novel needs a new stimulus.Then Castle finds it among the people around him.But not everyone like it.
Relationships: Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan
Kudos: 1





	Nobody But Me

リチャード・キャッスルは、清々しい気分でエレベーターを降りた。  
今朝は、１年にそう何度もないくらいの最高の朝の１つと言ってよかった。  
愛すべき、しかし何かとトラブルを引き起こす母のマーサは、昨日から昔の友人とスパに出かけて留守。  
新作の進み具合も順調で、この調子なら締め切りに遅れてジーナに叱られることもなさそうだ。  
朝食のパンケーキは完璧な仕上がりだったし、アレクシス、彼の出来すぎの娘は、もちろんいつも通りなんの問題もない。  
２日前に起こった殺人事件も、彼の鋭い洞察力と斬新な発想のおかげで解決も間近だし、しかも次のニッキー・ヒートのネタにもなりそうだ。  
ニコニコ顔の彼に気づいてこちらを見る三人の刑事の顔も、昨日までと比べるとずいぶんと明るい。  
「おはよう、諸君。何か進展はあった？」  
挨拶して、いつものようにコーヒーを手渡すと、ケイト・ベケット、キャッスルのディーヴァはにやりと笑った。  
「おはよう、キャッスル。今朝はずいぶんゆっくりね。」  
ベケットの思わせぶりな様子に、キャッスルは慌てて尋ねた。  
「何？ 何？ 何かあったのか？」  
「ええ、すごく大きな進展がね。」  
ベケットは、またにやりとした。  
「何だって？ どうして連絡してくれないんだ？」  
「あら、ちゃんと連絡したわよ。でも、仕方ないでしょ？ 誰かさんは、忙しくて電話にも出られないようだし。」  
２人のやり取りを楽しそうに眺めていたケヴィン・ライアン、ベビーフェイスのジュニア・パートナーが、いつもの無邪気な顔で言った。  
「ホント。けど、まさか君が、一番楽しいところを見逃すなんてさ。」  
その通りだというように頷いて、ベケットは満足した猫のような表情でダブルエスプレッソのキャラメル・ラテを啜った。  
キャッスルは、おろおろとポケットを探った。  
今朝の行動を順番に思い返す。  
起床。チェック。  
シャワー。チェック。  
パンケーキ。チェック。  
クロスワードパズル。チェック。  
どのタイミングにもスマートフォンが鳴った記憶はない。  
ジャケットの内ポケットからやっと取り出したスマホを見て、キャッスルは呻いた。  
着信が鳴らなかったのも当たり前だ。  
「・・・バッテリーが切れてる。」  
きっと新しいゲームアプリのせいだ。  
そして、そのアプリで真夜中まで遊んでいたせい。  
それから、そのあとのエゴサーチの。  
「・・・犯人、捕まえちゃったの？」  
眉尻を下げた情けない顔で聞いたキャッスルに、ライアンが小さく肩をすくめる。ハビエル・エスポジート、特殊部隊出身のタフガイが、ホワイトボードの写真をはがしながら鼻を鳴らした。  
「当たり前だろ。俺らを何だと思ってんだ？」  
しょんぼりと肩を落とすと、キャッスルは休憩室へと逃げ込んだ。

「バリスタにでも転職するつもりか？」  
テーブル狭しと並んだ一ダースのエスプレッソの前に情けない顔で座っている作家に、エスポジートが言った。キャッスルはため息をついた。  
「それも悪くない。どうだい？ 僕が分署の隣りに店を出したら、君は贔屓にしてくれるかい？」  
向かいに腰掛けてカップを一つ持ち上げたエスポジートは、首を横に振った。  
「いいや。俺は行かない。」  
容赦なく答えて、凝ったラテアートを気に留める様子もなく大胆にぐっと飲み干す。  
「どうして？」  
あり得ない『もし』の話に、キャッスルは食い下がった。  
「君も知ってるだろ。通りの向かいに、制服のエプロンから胸の谷間の見える女の子ばっかりを揃えたカフェがある。」  
キャッスルはがっくりと肩を落とした。  
「・・・だよな。」  
「安心しろ、キャッスル。君の推理は間違ってなかった。」  
いつもはキャッスルに厳しいエスポジートが、慰めるようにその肩を叩く。  
「ただ、犯人は、俺らが思ってたより少しだけ気が小さかったみたいだ。」  
エスポジートの説明によると、ベケットのチームは、逮捕状が出るのを待って朝一番に容疑者を捕まえに行く計画でいた。だが、その容疑者が、捜査の進展に恐れをなしてか、夜明け前に自分から出頭してきたのだという。  
「洗いざらい白状してほっとしたのか、今は留置所で熟睡してるよ。」  
「・・・全然ドラマチックじゃない。」  
キャッスルがぼやくと、エスポジートは肩をすくめた。  
「現実世界へようこそ。」  
エスポジートは、もう一度キャッスルの肩を叩いてから、クローバー模様の描かれたラテを取り上げて休憩室を出て行った。

キャッスルは、エスポジートの背中を追いかける形で、刑事部屋に目をやった。  
ヒスパニック系の刑事は、すぐにパートナーに近寄ると、コーヒーカップを手渡した。受け取った年下の男がうれしそうな顔でカップを口元に運ぶのを見て、キャッスルは思わず微笑んだ。  
エスポジートとライアン、ベケットのチームの２人の刑事がプライベートでもパートナーになってから数週間が経つ。  
想像力には自信のあるキャッスルだが、これは実のところ想定外だった。  
それほど二人は違っている。  
タフでマッチョなエスポジートと、優しくスマートなライアンの対比は、フィクションの登場人物としてもいささか出来すぎで、二人をモデルにしたオチョアとライリーも批評家の評判は良くない。  
あまりにもステレオタイプで、現実味が欠けているというのだ。  
だが、読者は正直だ。  
彼らをもっと活躍させてほしいというメールやＳＮＳの書き込みは、シリーズが進むにつれて増え続けている。  
辣腕編集者であるジーナがそれを見逃すはずもなく、新作では登場シーンを増やすようにとの指示が出ていた。  
要望に応えて２人の活躍を書いたキャッスルだったが、実のところまだ何か足りない気がしてならない。  
そんなことを考えながら、もう一度２人を見ると、ちょうどエスポジートがライアンの上唇についたミルクのひげを親指でぬぐい取っているところだった。  
その瞬間、キャッスルの頭の中でパッとライトが灯った。  
何が足りないのか。  
答えは目の前にあった。  
足りないのはロマンスだ。  
キャッスルはラテを立て続けに２杯飲み干した。そして、慌てて立ち上がると、ほとんど走るように十二分署を後にした。  
早く原稿に取り掛からなければ。

新しいニッキー・ヒートは、もう一つのロマンスで間違いなく売れる本になる。

もう一つのロマンスと、それからエロチカで。

素晴らしいアイデアを思いついた時の高揚感と大量のコーヒーに助けられ、明け方まで休まずに執筆して、とりあえず第一稿を仕上げる。  
それから、プリントアウトした原稿にポストイットを貼り付け、キッチンカウンターの真ん中に置くと、キャッスルはやっと落ち着いて眠りについた。

チーズオムレツのいい匂いで目を覚ます。  
サイドテーブルに手を伸ばし、今度はちゃんと充電したスマホを見ると、時刻は十時を過ぎていた。  
まだ眠い頭をはっきりさせようと大きく伸びをして、ベッドから起き上がる。  
よろよろとトイレに向かい、コーヒーでいっぱいの膀胱を空にしてからキッチンへと向かうと、エプロン姿のアレクシスが待ち構えていた。  
差し出されたグラスには、どろっとした緑色の物質が半分ほど入っている。  
「おはよう、アレクシス。なんだ、これ？ おばあちゃんの魔法の若返り薬？」  
「おはよう、パパ。ただのミックスジュースだよ。バナナとか、ケールとか、そういうの。体にいいんだから。」  
「気遣ってくれてうれしいよ。でもパパは普通のコーヒーがいいんだけど・・・。」  
「今朝はコーヒーはダメ。昨日、何杯飲んだの？」  
アレクシスは、フライ返しでシンクに残ったコーヒー滓の山を指した。  
仕方なくシーズンオフの屋外プールのような液体を一口だけ啜って、キャッスルはそっとグラスをカウンターの端に押しやった。  
ため息をつきながらも、アレクシスは、キャッスルの前にオムレツの乗った皿を置いた。

それから、原稿の束も。

ふわふわのオムレツを味わいながら、キャッスルはキッチンの広いカウンターの向かい側に座ったアレクシスを見た。  
「で？ どうだった？」

アレクシスは、いつも彼の最初の読者だ。

最初の読者で、腕利きの編集者。

それから、頼りになる校閲者で、手ごわい批評家でもある。

そして、もちろん、最高のファンだ。

そのアレクシスが、難しい顔で腰に手を当てて、こちらを睨んでいる。

「パパ、これ正気？」  
キャッスルは身構えた。  
「どういうことだい？」  
「この、オコーナーってキャラクターよ。」

パトリック・オコーナーは、昨日思いついたキャラクターだ。赤毛のハンサムなアイルランド系の消防士で、物語の冒頭、容疑者の一人として登場し、ストーリーにも大きくかかわってくる。  
「名前がセンスなかった？ 少しベタすぎる？」  
確かに、まだ少し人物造形に薄っぺらなところがあったかもしれないが、書いているうちによくなる自信はある。結局、キャラクターは育っていくものだ。  
「どうして急に、ライリーが、このオコーナーと付き合うことになるの？」  
アレクシスはケチャップのボトルをつかむと、オムレツの上に不格好なハートマークを描いた。  
キャッスルは眉をひそめた。  
「アレクシス、ゲイロマンスがまずいと思ってるなら、パパは、おまえをそんな心の狭い娘に育てた覚えはないぞ。」  
「違う。そんなんじゃないよ。」  
「じゃあ、パパの自信作のどこが・・・。」  
「パパはわかってない。」  
ボトルを持つ手に力が入り、滴り落ちたケチャップがハートを押し流す。  
「ライリーの相手はオチョアでなきゃ！」  
キャッスルは、愛娘の水色の瞳を覗き込んだ。  
「アレクシス・・・。」  
「ライリーが別な男の人に恋したら、エスポジート刑事がなんて思う？」  
「エスポジートは関係ないだろう・・・。」  
「パパ、それ、本気で言ってる？」

エスポジートとライアンは、アレクシスの友だちでもある。インターンシップで検視官のオフィスに出入りするようになってからは、特に仲良くしているようで、時にはキャッスルよりも親しく話しをしているのではないかと思うことさえある。  
当然、２人の関係も知っているから、その二人をモデルにしたオチョアとライリーが現実とは違う相手と結ばれることに、純真なアレクシスは納得がいかないのだろう。  
「・・・ライアンとエスポジートは、絶対にショックだと思う。」  
「アレクシス・・・。」  
キャッスルは、立ち上がると、悲しそうにうつむくアレクシスを抱きしめた。  
「でも、アレクシス、オチョアは結婚してる。」  
「・・・どうして？」  
「こうなるとは思ってなかったから。」  
アレクシスの頭の天辺にキスを落として、キャッスルはつぶやいた。

キャッスルとベケットが現実世界で普通の殺人事件を一件と奇妙な殺人事件を二件解決したところで、新しいニッキー・ヒートは完成した。

すごくいいわとジーナは言った。  
事件もそうだけど、ロマンスが最高だし、今度もベストセラー間違いなし、と。

キャッスルは編集者の甘言は信じなかったが、プロモーションの大切さは知っている。  
ジーナが苦労してお膳立てしてくれたのがわかっているから、ゲストで呼ばれたニュースショーでは、魅力的に、しかもいい子に振る舞ったし、メディアの取材には大小にかかわらず快く応じた。  
金曜の夜の出版社主催の記念パーティーでも、いつも以上に誰にも愛想よく接したし、集まったセレブやコラムニストやプロブロガーは、口を揃えて新作が待ち遠しかったと言った。

だが、無料のシャンパンとキャビアを山ほどご馳走になれば、人はいくらでも嘘をつく。  
土曜には十二分署にサイン本を持っていき大歓迎を受けたが、彼らは言わば家族で、家族の批評ほどあてにならないものはない。

週明けに現実の書店とネットショップに本が並んで、実際の部数が出るまでは、何も信じられなかった。

そして、その部数を決定する重要な要素の一つが、ニューヨーク・タイムズの書評だ。  
日曜の朝６時、キャッスルは今朝４杯目のコーヒーを飲みながら、馴染みのドアマンが新聞を届けに来てくれるのを待っていた。  
８時くらいになれば新聞は届くはずだ。

キャッスルはため息をついた。

書評で叩かれるのは慣れている。  
『時代遅れの男性優位主義物語だが、まあ、読める』なら、相当好意的な部類だ。  
『時間つぶしにはもってこい』なら、多分、一般読者にはうけるはず。  
『テレビシリーズなら一シーズンで打ち切り』なら、本当の駄作と諦める。  
時には褒められることもある。  
『新しいエンターテインメントのかたち』とか、『同時代のミステリ作家の頂点』とか、『キャリアハイ』とか。

キャッスルは冷たくなったコーヒーをシンクに捨てて、新しくトリプルのエスプレッソを淹れた。  
熱いコーヒーに何杯入れたのかわからなくなるくらい砂糖を放り込み、ぐるぐると混ぜながら時計とドアを交互に睨む。

キャッスルは、またため息をついた。

書評で叩かれるのは慣れているが、叩かれた痛みがなくなるわけではない。

キャッスルは、コーヒーの渦を見下ろして苦笑した。

デリック・ストームとニッキー・ヒートのおかげで、キャッスルは、もう一生遊んで暮らせるだけの金を持っている。

けなされるのが怖いなら書くのをやめればいいのに、どうしてやめられないのかと言えば、それは、彼が、唯々書くことが好きだからなのだ。

多分、本が一冊も売れなくても、自分は小説を書くだろう。

たとえ、本が出るたびに、ストレスとコーヒーの飲みすぎで胃に穴が開きそうになってもだ。

まだ渦を巻いているコーヒーを一口飲むと、砂糖を入れすぎたエスプレッソはティラミスにかけるシロップのように甘かった。  
別のコーヒーを入れるべきか、それとももっとヘルシーな何かを口にすべきかと考えていると、勢いよく玄関のドアが開いた。  
「おはよう、リチャード！」  
舞台仕込みのよく通る声が響く。  
「おはよう、母さん。ショッピングには少し早くないかい？」  
オレンジと紫のタフタドレスに身を包んだマーサ・ロジャーズが重そうに抱えた紙袋をコーヒーテーブルに置くのを見て、キャッスルは思わず言った。  
「それとも、最近じゃプラダやグッチも早朝セールを始めたのかな？」  
「何言ってるの。今日は日曜でしょ？ おまえに朝刊を持ってきたんじゃない。」  
マーサが紙袋をひっくり返すと、テーブルいっぱいに分厚い日曜版が散らばる。  
「少しでも早く読みたいだろうと思って、ロビーまで行って持ってきてあげたのよ。大丈夫、盗んできたんじゃないから。ちゃんとチップも渡してきたわよ。」  
「母さん、そんなことしなくていいのに・・・。」  
マーサは、大きな息子の目の前で指を振った。  
「リチャード、気にしてないなんて言っても駄目よ。書評を気にしない作家がいる？」  
ベテランのエンターテイナーであるマーサは、キャッスル以上に書評の重要さを知っている。いくらキャッスルが虚勢を張っても、すべてはお見通しなのだ。  
「まあ、おまえの小説の良さがわからないなんていうのは、どうしようもないスノッブ連中だけよ。」  
胸に手を当て、そう宣言して、マーサはソファに腰を下ろし朝刊を広げた。  
「・・・なになに、『キャッスル氏の新作は、いつもながらの過剰な殺人とセックスに溢れており、彼の長年の熱狂的なファンの期待に応えている。』・・・あら、嫌味な言い方ね。」  
隣りに腰掛けたキャッスルをちらりと見ながら、マーサは鼻を鳴らした。  
「えーと、『しかしながら』・・・『しかしながら、今作はそれだけではなく』・・・。」  
マーサは女優らしく、そこで少し言葉を溜めた。  
「『それだけではなく、意外なことに、新鮮で繊細なロマンスの味付けが絶妙である。』ですって。」  
「・・・それって、褒められてる？」  
「リチャード！ もちろんよ！」  
華奢な母親のきついハグに、キャッスルはうめいた。  
「流石は私のお気に入りの息子よ！」  
「・・・記憶違いじゃなきゃ、母さんの息子は僕一人だよね？」  
「もう！ かわいくないわね。」

キャッスルはマーサの頬にキスをして、振り上げた新聞を奪い取った。  
書評は、辛口で有名なコラムニストのものだった。  
カバー写真を大きく載せたせいで文章自体は短かったけれど、確かに褒められている。  
『ゲイの登場人物に新味はないが、ロマンスとしては出色の出来』というのは、多分、大絶賛だ。  
キャッスルはにんまりした。  
これで今回もベストセラー間違いなしだ。  
「で、母さんの感想は？」  
他の新聞を広げ、嬉しそうに書評を見ているマーサに尋ねる。  
「私は読んでないわ。最近は台本以外の本は読まないの。目に良くないから。」  
顔も上げずにひらひらと手を振る母親に、キャッスルは苦笑した。  
「オーディオ版が出たらプレゼントするから、その時はぜひ感想を聞かせて。」  
「了解。」  
無理に作った真面目な顔でそう言ったマーサに、キャッスルはもう一度キスをした。

月曜の朝には、出版社からシャンパンと花かごが届いた。  
ジーナからはチョコレートも。  
アレクシスとマーサに横取りされる前にゴディヴァの大箱から自分の好きなフレーバーをつまみ食いしながら、キャッスルは、スクラップブックを広げて昨日の書評を楽しんだ。

最高にいい気分だった。

そして、キャッスルの最高にいい気分は、月曜の夜まで続いた。

「リック、話があるわ。」  
ジーナからの電話に、てっきり増刷の話だとばかり思ったキャッスルは眉をひそめた。  
「なんだか悪い話みたいな気がするんだけど、俺の考えすぎ？」  
「いいえ、あなたの推理は当たってるわ。」  
褒められたのだろうが、全くうれしくない。  
「ＳＮＳはチェックした？」  
「俺だって、いつもエゴサーチをしてるわけじゃない。」  
「なら、すぐにチェックして。」  
「何？ 何かまずいことでも？ ゲイバッシングとか？ お堅いブッククラブから抗議が来た？」  
「もっと良くないわ。とにかく、ネットをチェックして。私は、これから編集会議だけど、ことによったら次の本の内容を見直す必要があるかも。」  
ジーナは慌ただしく電話を切った。

キャッスルは、不吉な知らせをもたらしたスマホを見つめた。

彼の『出色のロマンス』に何があったというのだ。

「パパ、大変！」  
仕事部屋のパソコンを立ち上げるのと同時に、アレクシスが飛び込んでくる。  
「ネット、見た？」  
青ざめた顔のアレクシスに、キャッスルは首を横に振った。  
「いいや。けど、ジーナから電話があった。」  
「ジーナは何て？」  
「とにかく、エゴサーチしろって。」  
話しながら、サーチエンジンを開いて、『ニッキー・ヒート』『新作』と打ち込む。

当然タイムズの書評が一番に表示されるものと思っていたキャッスルは、画面に並んだＳＮＳのアイコンに目を見張った。

かわいい子猫や子犬やハムスターのアイコンのネット民は、こぞってリチャード・キャッスルを『裏切者』と呼んでいた。

結局、アレクシスが心配していた通りになったのだ。  
ジーナが狙っていたライリーとオチョアのファンは、ライリーの新しいロマンスを全く喜んではいなかった。  
彼らは、それを明らかに、読者と、オチョアへの裏切りと感じたのだ。  
ＳＮＳだけではない。  
普段はうれしいファンメールでいっぱいの個人宛メールボックスも、怪しい添付ファイル付きのバッシングメールで溢れていた。  
メールは出版社にも送られているだろうし、明日になれば、紙に書かれた手紙も山のように届くに違いない。  
アレクシスは、落ち込むキャッスルの前に、黙ってコーヒーを差し出した。  
キャッスルは、その手を取ってそっとキスをした。

彼の愛する娘は、だから言ったのにとは言わなかった。  
それが、今のキャッスルの最大の慰めだった。

火曜日、ジーナはやってこなかった。  
夕方遅くにバイク便で届けられた大きな段ボール箱二つ分の手紙を前に、キャッスルはため息をついた。  
昼前に慌ただしく電話してきたジーナによれば、来週発売になるコナリーの新作の表紙に色指定の間違いがあり、編集部は大騒ぎになっているということだが、つまりは、キャッスルのほうはとりあえず本は売れたのだからＯＫと、出版社はそう判断したということだ。

手紙は開封されてもいなかった。

「触っちゃだめよ、リチャード。カミソリとか、ヒ素とかが入ってるかもしれないでしょ。」  
マーサの言葉に、キャッスルは苦笑した。  
「ヒ素だって？ 母さん、いつの時代の話だい？ 近頃じゃ、手紙に潜ませるものといったら、炭そ菌とか、放射性物質とか、超小型の爆弾とか・・・。」  
キャッスルは、自分で言ってぎょっとした。  
人気作家への郵便物だ。少々扱いがなおざりとはいえ、出版社もエックス線チェックくらいはしただろう。  
それに、手紙のほとんどは本当のファンレターのはずだ。  
キャッスルは、そっと箱を開けた。  
すぐに目に入ったのは、手紙の山の一番上に乗った厚手の黒い封筒に押された真っ赤などくろの封蝋だった。  
キャッスルは、そのまま箱を閉じて、玄関のほうに押しやった。

もちろん、本気で炭そ菌を疑ったわけではない。  
だが、念のためということもある。  
水曜の朝、キャッスルは、殺人事件が起こってもいないのに十二分署に出かけることにした。  
気にしだすと妙に気になるもので、いつものように分署の前にフェラーリを停めただけでいやに注目を浴びているような気がする。  
きょろきょろと辺りを見回しながら外に出ると、タイミングよくライアンとエスポジートが通りかかった。  
「おはよう、キャッスル。今日はまだ死体は出てないと思うんだけど。」  
ライアンが、眠そうに目をこすりながら言った。  
「でも、君が警察無線で聞いたんなら・・・。」  
「いや、そうじゃないんだ。実は、折り入って相談したいことがあるんだけど・・・。」  
あいさつもそこそこに言うと、エスポジートが眉をひそめた。  
「今度は何の面倒だ？ 違反切符の取り消しなら、ご免だぞ。」  
「人聞きが悪い。俺が犯罪被害にあってるとは思わないのか？」  
二人は揃って首を横に振った。  
「ひどいな。」  
「日頃の行いが悪いせいだろ。」  
エスポジートが言うのをくすくす笑って聞いていたライアンが、急に何かを思いついたようにキャッスルを見た。  
「・・・ああ。」  
それから、小さく声をあげて頷く。

「新しいニッキー・ヒートか。」

キャッスルも頷いた。  
ライアンはキャッスルの小説のファンだ。  
今日は水曜だから、土曜に新刊を手に入れたライアンは、当然かなりの部分を読んだことだろう。

「何の話だ？」  
怪訝そうな顔のエスポジートに、キャッスルの頭の中にアレクシスの声がよみがえる。

『ライリーが別な男の人に恋したら、エスポジート刑事がなんて思う？』

キャッスルは、二人の刑事から目をそらした。  
突然、十二分署にやってきたのはそれほどの名案とは思えなくなってきた。

エスポジートは、自分は優秀な刑事だと思っていた。  
確かに市警のスターはケイト・ベケットかもしれないが、彼女は言わばクォーターバックだ。  
オフェンスには欠かせないチームの花形だが、試合は一人ではできない。  
ハビエル・エスポジートはタイトエンドのタイプだ。  
タフで、走れて、即応力もある、勝利には絶対に欠かせないチームの要のプレイヤー、それが彼なのだ。

もちろん勘も利くし、反射神経にも自信がある。

その彼の目と鼻の先を、何かがすうっと一直線に飛んできたかと思うと、すぐ隣に立っていたパートナーの背中の真ん中に当たった。

ごつりという鈍い音がしたような気がした。

白い破片が飛び散ったのが見えたような気も。

だが、その瞬間、エスポジートにわかったのは、小さく呻いて顔をしかめたライアンの姿だけだった。

「伏せろ！」  
そう叫んだと思う。ライアンの腕をつかんで地面に引き下ろし、反射的にあたりを見回す。

棒立ちのままのキャッスルが指さす先に、何かを手にした若い女の姿が見えた。

すぐに確保すべきだ。

頭ではわかっているが、体が動かない。

すると、傍らのライアンが立ち上がった。

エスポジートは、呆然とライアンの後姿を見つめた。  
真っすぐに女に近づいたライアンが、優しい口調で、エスポジートの位置からは聞こえない何かを話しかけると、女は振り上げた手を下ろした。  
そして、手のひらの中身をライアンに手渡した。

エスポジートは、アスファルトの路面に膝をついたまま、ライアンのスーツの背中を見ていた。

割れた卵の残骸が張りついた背中を。

「起訴しないって、どうしてだ？」  
エスポジートの大声に、ガラス戸の向こうの女がびくりとする。  
女の向かいに座ったライアンが咎めるようにこちらを向いたのを無視して、エスポジートはベケットに食って掛かった。  
「現行犯を捕まえたんだ。バッグには卵が十個入ってた。目撃者も大勢いる。判事だって文句は言わないだろ？」  
「どうしてって、ライアンがそう言ってるからよ。」  
ベケットが肩をすくめた。  
「反省してるし、前科がついたらかわいそうだって。」  
「かわいそう？ かわいそうだって？」  
ガラス越しに女を指さすと、しかめっ面のライアンがエスポジートの目の前でブラインドを閉じた。  
エスポジートは乱暴に床を踏み鳴らした。  
「かわいそうなわけないだろ！ あの女、刑事を襲ったんだぞ！」  
そもそもライアンが、犯人の女を取調室ではなく被害者の家族と話しをするときに使う談話室に通したのも気に入らない。  
エスポジートが、そうすればブラインドが透けて見えるとでもいうように窓を睨んでいると、ドアが半分開いてライアンが出てきた。  
「もう少し小さな声で話せないのか？ 全部中まで聞こえてる。」  
小声で言うライアンに、エスポジートは胸をそらした。  
「聞こえるように話してるんだ。」  
ライアンはエスポジートの胸をメモパッドで軽く叩いた。  
「彼女、泣き出したぞ。」  
「ビビって泣くくらいなら、刑事を襲う前によく考えるべきだったんだ。」  
「大げさだよ。」  
エスポジートが凄むのを気にした様子も見せず、ライアンは笑いながらメモを開いた。  
「・・・えーと、彼女はメアリー・サウストン。二十歳。家はニュージャージーで、両親と弟、それから２匹のコーギーと暮らしてる。地元の市立大の２年生で、こっちには、友だちと２人で父親名義の車を使って今朝来たばかりだって。」  
「前科はなし。交通違反切符を切られたこともないわ。」  
データベースでの検索を済ませたベケットが言い足すと、ライアンは小さく頷いた。  
「普通の、真面目な、いい子だ。だから・・・。」  
「その、真面目ないい子のニュージャージーの女子大生が、どうしてニューヨークの警官を襲ったんだ？！」

エスポジートは、勢いよくドアフレームを叩いた。

ガラスは割れなかったが、いやに大きな音がした。

一瞬、刑事部屋が静まりかえる。  
「ちょっと来いよ。」  
ライアンは額にしわを寄せると、エスポジートの肘をつかんで休憩室へと引き入れた。  
頭から湯気が出そうなくらい怒っている相棒をとりあえず座らせて、ライアンはキャッスルのエスプレッソマシンに近づいた。  
「おまえ、何怒ってるんだよ？」  
自分にはコーヒー、相棒には温めたミルクを差し出し、ライアンが尋ねた。  
「何を怒ってるかって？ ケヴィン！ おまえ、状況がわかってるのか？ あれが銃弾だったら、おまえ、死んでたかもしれないんだぞ。」  
エスポジートは、ミルクを押しのけ、ライアンのコーヒーを奪い取った。  
「あの女、俺があそこで撃ってやれば良かった。」  
「そんなこと言って、それで、あの子が銃を持ってないってわかったら、おまえ、死ぬほど後悔するくせに。」  
エスポジートの手からコーヒーカップを取り上げて、ライアンは小さく笑った。  
「な？ 許してやれよ、ただの卵だったんだから。・・・まあ、腐ってたけど。」  
ライアンは、背中に手をまわしてシャツを撫でた。卵の被害はジャケットだけで済んだので、シャツまで着替える必要がなかったのだ。  
半分体を捻って、エスポジートにも背中を見せると、ライアンは肩をすくめた。  
「クリーニング代は出すって言ってるし、そんなに好きなスーツでもなかった。そうだ、卵はインターネットで買ったって。相手もわかってる。自宅までばっちりとね。さっき食品衛生局に知らせたら、すごく感謝された。」  
エスポジートは、そっと手を伸ばすと、まだ話し続けているライアンの背中の真ん中に触れた。  
「前から気になってた疑問が一つ解決したよ。誰かに腐った卵をぶつけてやろうって思ったとき、どうやって準備するんだろうってさ。だって、そんなにうまい具合に自分ちの卵を腐らせられないだろ？」  
ライアンは変なところに感心している。

エスポジートは、シャツのしわを伸ばすように背中をさすった。

「・・・俺は過保護か？」

ささやくように言うと、ライアンはまた肩をすくめた。  
「かもな。」  
「うざい？」  
「・・・時々。」

エスポジートはため息をついた。

ライアンが微笑む。  
「安心しろよ。時々だ。」  
今度は唸ったエスポジートの頭の天辺に短いキスをして、ライアンは笑った。

「それで、動機はなんなの？」  
あたりを窺うようにそっと談話室から出てきたキャッスルは、目の前に立ちふさがった女刑事に曖昧に微笑んだ。  
「動機って？」  
「真面目ないい子のニュージャージーの女子大生が、長時間のドライブをしてまでニューヨークの警官に腐った卵をぶつけにきた理由よ。」  
「えーと、それは・・・。」  
面白そうに尋ねるベケットに、キャッスルが口ごもる。  
「それとも、彼女は無差別卵テロ犯？」  
キャッスルは、ちらちらと休憩室のほうを見た。  
「何？ 二人に関係することなの？」  
「いや、関係するというか、何と言ったらいいのか・・・。」  
「キャッスル！ はっきり言ってちょうだい。」  
ベケットに詰め寄られ、キャッスルは大きな体を小さく縮こまらせた。  
「彼女の狙いは俺だったんだ。」  
ベケットの眉が上がる。  
「彼女、『ローチ』ファンなんだ。」

「じゃあ、何か？ あの女は、ニッキー・ヒートのファンで、新作が気に食わないから、それでキャッスルに卵をぶつけにきたっていうのか？」

「ローチって、ゴキブリの？」  
「いや。ライリーとオチョアを組み合わせて、ローチって言うんだ。ブランジェリーナみたいに。」

「ライリーとオチョアって、俺たちをモデルにしたキャラクターの？」

「ニッキー・ヒートシリーズのサイドキックだ。」

「メアリと彼女の友だちは、ローチの熱烈なファンなんだ。」

「で、彼女は、新作でライリーがオチョアじゃない男と恋人同士になったのが、どうしても許せなかったんだそうだ。」

「ネットで注文した本が届いたのが月曜の朝９時。で、昼前には読み終えて、それから友だちに電話してライリーの『裏切り』について話し合って、そこで計画を閃いて、２時には卵を注文した。」

「卵は火曜の夕方７時には届いたから、それから２人でニューヨークに来たってわけだ。」

「キャッスルんちがどこにあるかは知ってたけど、セキュリティが厳しくて侵入できないってわかってたから、ツイッターで情報を集めて、それで分署にきたんだって。」

「俺の頭を狙ったつもりだったんだけど、すぐそばに『本物』のライリーとオチョアがいるのに気付いて、びっくりして狙いが狂ったそうだ。」  
キャッスルは、叱られた犬のような情けない顔をした。  
「ライアンにはすまなかったよ。」

「そんな馬鹿げた理由で？」  
「まあ、大体はそんなとこかな。」

「待って。」

「待てよ。」

「ライリーに男の恋人って言った？」

「オチョアじゃない男？」

「ベケット、君、まだ読んでなかったの？」

「エスポ、おまえ、まだ読んでないの？」

ベケットは腰に手を当ててキャッスルを睨んだ。  
「忙しくって、まだ最初の三分の一くらいまでしか読んでないのよ。恋人って、まさか、あの消防士？ オコーナーだった？ 嘘でしょ？ キャッスル、あなた、どういうつもり？」  
キャッスルが答える前に、後ろから怒鳴り声が飛んでくる。  
「誰だ、オコーナーって？！」  
「あー・・・えーと・・・そうだ！ サイン会の打ち合わせに行かなくちゃ！ それじゃあ、さよなら！」  
エスポジートの運動神経でも、キャッスルの逃げ足にはかなわなかった。  
「おい！ 逃げんな、キャッスル！」  
キャッスルを乗せたエレベーターのドアが目の前で閉じて、エスポジートは凶暴に唸った。

「学校には言わないけど、家には連絡するよ。」  
優しく、しかしきっぱりと言うライアンに、メアリーとその友だちの２人のローチ・ファンは首がもげそうなくらいに頷いて、十二分署を後にした。

「起訴するなら、まだ間に合うぞ。」  
席に戻ったライアンに、エスポジートがむっつりと言った。  
「ハビ、ただのファンガールだ。」  
ライアンが笑うと、エスポジートは真顔でにじり寄ってきた。  
「ああ、今はな。おまえ、『ミザリー』読んでないのか？」  
「映画は観たよ。ものすごく怖かった。でも、彼女がキャシー・ベイツなら、誘拐されて拷問されるのはキャッスルだ。そうだろ？」  
手首を斧で切り落とされるキャッスルを想像したのか、少し落ち着いたエスポジートの耳元で、ライアンは囁いた。  
「それに、俺には優秀なボディガードがいるしさ。」  
そして、手にしたファイルバインダーで隠すように、エスポジートの頬にキスをした。

キャッスルへのブラックメールは、次の火曜には収まった。  
コナリーの新作が大評判になったのと、ファンサイトに新しいローチのスラッシュフィクションが次々にアップされたからだ。

「これ、最高！ すごくよくない？」  
涙目で言うアレクシスに、キャッスルは、ティッシュで鼻水を押えながら頷いた。

アレクシスが見つけた、その物語は、オコーナーが現れて初めてパートナーを愛していることに気がついたオチョアが、ライリーを取り戻すまでのラブストーリーだった。

文法は滅茶苦茶だし、スペルも間違いだらけ。

大文字と小文字の使い方もバラバラで、語り手の視点もころころと変わる。

けれども、それは、登場人物に対しての愛情に溢れていて、何より書くことが楽しくて仕方がないという気持ちが伝わってくる物語だった。

キャッスルは、目じりにたまった涙をぬぐって微笑んだ。

ローチのロマンスはファンに任せよう。  
彼がすべきなのは、ちょっとしたアイコンタクトや、肩をぶつけ合ったり一つのカップのコーヒーをシェアしたりする様子を、ほんの少しだけ見せることなのだ。

『キャラクターを完全に理解した素晴らしいスピンオフだ。次のニッキー・ヒートは、この物語の延長線上にある。』  
キャッスルは、フィードバック欄に署名入りでそう書き込んだ。

「褒めすぎかな？」  
「ううん、全然。」

そう。彼の愛するアレクシスは、いつだって正しいのだ。

END


End file.
